Awakened Cockroach
Awakened Cockroach (覚醒ゴキブリ, Kakusei Gokiburi, Viz: Roach Awakening) was a Demon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. He was killed by Orochi. Appearance Awakened Cockroach was a humanoid cockroach with a dark-colored carapace and a human face. He had six arms and long antennae. Personality Awakened Cockroach was very confident in his abilities, particularly his speed. He preferred targeting heroes in contrast to other monsters. Awakened Cockroach did not seem to kill heroes, but rather focused on incapacitating them and then letting other monsters finish them off. He occasionally humored himself during battle. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Awakened Cockroach attacks C-City as part of the organized strikes against the human cities. He defeats 3 heroes with apparent ease and encounters Genos, warning him that he is strong. During the fight with Genos, Awakened Cockroach maintains superiority, blocking or dodging every attack by Genos, while sending out his own attacks, outmaneuvering the cyborg with his speed and tricky movements. Awakened Cockroach has the upper hand until Genos decides to use instant adhesive to trap the monster, which was originally meant for use against speedster villains like Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. However, before Genos could kill the monster, Awakened Cockroach sacrifices his feet to get away. Monster Association Arc After his battle with Genos, Awakened Cockroach goes to the Monster Association Headquarters in order to partake in a meeting that the monsters were having. During the meeting, Orochi impales Awakened Cockroach with one of his horns after realizing that he lost a battle prior to the meeting. Despite begging for mercy and asking other monsters to save him, Awakened Cockroach is devoured and killed by the Monster King while the other monsters watch in horror. Abilities and Powers As a Demon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Awakened Cockroach was an extremely powerful being, defeating three heroes with apparent ease, although the heroes were rather weak. However, he was utterly powerless against Orochi, and was easily defeated and subsequently consumed by the Monster King. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Awakened Cockroach possessed an incredible amount of speed and sharp reflexes, being able to fight on par with Genos, a powerful S-Class Hero with immense speed after the latter's G4 upgrades. Immense Strength: As a demon-level mysterious being, Awakened Cockroach was very strong. He was able to damage Genos with G4 upgrades quite a bit during their fight. Cockroach Traits: True to his title, Awakened Cockroach possessed some of the natural traits of a cockroach. This included having six separate arms, giving him a natural advantage in close combat, and the ability to survive with important body parts missing. Heightened Senses: Awakened Cockroach's senses were far beyond the norm. According to him, even if his opponent could attack at the speed of light, they would still not have been able to hit him because his body had developed a sixth sense; being able to sense killing intent and dodge attacks on its own in advance. However, this was most likely a boast, as he was unable to dodge Orochi's attack. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Awakened Cockroach had shown to be on par with S-Class heroes when it came to close quarters combat. He tried to be unpredictable in his movement, moving erratically during his fight with Genos. His unique footwork kept him outside the field of view of his foes, with even Genos' advanced sensory systems being unable to properly track him. He used his surroundings to break his opponent's line of sight. Reference Navigation fr:Cancrelatte Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Monster Association Category:Demon Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased